Attraction
by Malta Kano
Summary: [Ban x Kazuki] Emotions are such complicated and powerful little things, and Ban Mido is actually letting these things control him. What happens when they decide going for another trip to the hotsprings? Can Kazuki handle a man like Ban Mido?


**Attraction: ****Tokyo**** Air**

**Rating: **PG: 13

**Author's Notes: **My first ever Getbackers Fanfiction, I could never bring myself to write one because the anime' was drenched in so much fanservice I thought I didn't need to write one, and was happier reading other people's fanfictions. But then something happened – I began to love Ban x Kazuki! And knowing that Ban x Kazuki is extremely rare, I wrote one too. Please **DO NOT FLAME** me because of my yaoi fangirliness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ban-chan is not feeling well, isn't he…?"

Usually Ban Mido would smack Ginji with his bare fists, right down the coffee table Paul had, so much force would be applied that, he was clearly not happy with the blonde's said statement.

But today, he didn't. Instead, his face turned one more step to being closer to the shade of blue. He slumped at the table, mouth wide open, sucking the air in, as if having the hardest time to breathe. Obviously, the Thunder Emperor worried about his partner. He picked up a stainless steel spoon and used to poke the other Getbacker's cheek. Amano Ginji was such a child in so many ways.

"Ban-chan, are you dead?"

But no response came. Shido grunted, the beast master quietly sipping a hot cup of coffee, was disgruntled, probably why he had decided to sit so far from the two. In fact, he was near Honky Tonk's door, both used as an entrance and an exit to the said café.

"He's like that because we haven't received any jobs lately."

The beast master suddenly interrupted, taking away from Ginji the spoon and placing it on the counter. Natsumi quickly took it into her little hands racing off to the sink to wash it. Poking spoons unto somebody's face isn't very sanitary, and Natsumi knew this very well.

Ban looked up to the other two, dark bags had formed around his blue eyes, and tears began to form. His wide open mouth, accented with drool that slowly crept its way out from the deep cavern…had began to quiver. Shido nudged Ginji.

"Has he been eating?"

"Um…I think he has. We just ate yesterday! And it couldn't possibly because of the food because me and Ban-chan had the same thing to eat."

The two were puzzled; of course the lack of money did affect Ban in a great way. But never have they seen him in such a condition. The man had never looked so awful.

"Maybe…Ban-chan is in love!"

Ginji raised his two arms in triumph over the newly made conclusion. Shido gave a slight nod, as if analyzing if the spectacled man was indeed in love. And yet the next event to take place was surely surprising. Ban rose out of his seat, he looked like he was burning with seethed anger.

**"I AM NOT IN LOVE! NEVER WILL I BE IN LOVE! A MAN LIKE ME, ONE WHO HAS BEEN WORSHIPPED BY WOMEN, CAN NEVER FALL IN LOVE!"**

The three, namely, Natsumi, Shido and Ginji were shocked top see the sudden and violent reaction of the spiky-haired man. Shido was more confused with the "worshipped by women" part though. 

Ban pushed up his shades and looked away as if insulted with what Ginji had said. He stomped towards the small wooden door his hands reaching for the doorknob when—

**BANG!**

The impact was so hard on Ban's head; it should've fallen off by then. The door, as Mido was about to turn its knob, flung violently to the left, hitting his face so hard that he had mistaken it for Fudou's punch at first. Ban ended up stumbling back, both hands covering his already bleeding nose.

"B-Ban-san?! I-I'm sorry I didn't notice you were there!"

Kazuki Fuchouin, was as always, his elegant and effeminate self, his gave a regretful look at the injured man, bending slightly to see if Ban was really okay.

"Can you be more careful next time?"

The three were puzzled once more. Ban was _supposed _to be cursing him right now. Well, Ban didn't exactly curse Kazuki, but most of the time the man would be so immature and tease the effeminate young man without meaning to. And usually, they would end up ignoring each other.

Even Kazuki of the String was surprised.

"Is that all you can say? Ban?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji could eat well that night, not that they had anything much to eat anyway, they usually (He and Ban) would share one single piece of pizza from Paul's café and it was even added to their debt. Ginji knew Ban was acting weird. The man didn't even dare try to trick him with the "Look! It's a flying penguin!" routine.

Ban Mido was definitely weird today. He didn't eve look greedy. He realized that his partner seems to have dramatically changed after their mission within Infinity City.

"Hey, who looks better, me or Juubei?"

"Ban-chan how should I know? But--! Ban-chan is my partner, so Ban-chan is definitely more good looking!"

Ban nodded, a small smile formed on his lips.

"But why is Ban-chan asking me such a thing? I'm really worried; you haven't been telling me anything! And why is Ban-chan comparing himself to Juubei? We're comrades, aren't we?"

The taller man closed his eyes and breathed in the Tokyo air, today, they had chosen to sleep in Ban's car once more, both of them, knowing how cramp the car was, decided to open the windows to at least let some air in.

"It's just that—I'm not feeling well, Juubei is a great guy and all, but—"

"But?"

Ban looked at Ginji again, that kind glint that Amano had always seen in Mido's eyes was there once more.

"It's nothing."      

**_To be continued…_**

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! My Ban x Kazuki thirst must be quenched, thank you very much. I accept constructive criticism and those very nice reviews that will burn my passion for writing (No, they're not flames! XD)! Hmm..yes, Kazuki is my favorite uke, next would be Ginji. LOL. Yes, I'm done ranting!  


End file.
